


Five Best Laid Plans and One Best Planned Lay

by Iocane



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Hank, Concussions, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Can't Cook, Connor has a vagina, Connor tries too hard, Hank is chill, Intersex Connor, Kinda, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Things Don't Always Go According To Plan, Vaginal Sex, Wire Play, androids have non standard genitalia, but like short ones, connor has an anus, connor has some other things that aren't a penis but look like it sometimes, failed wire play, gross misuse of innocent spices, i guess, i was not joking about non standard genitalia, old men on skateboards, other tags added as required, there is sex and the tentacles are involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iocane/pseuds/Iocane
Summary: Connor sometimes tries too hard, he has so much information at his disposal he can't sort it all out, and things go awry.  Sometimes, plans just fall apart.Sometimes, just sometimes, everything goes exactly according to plan, and even better!





	Five Best Laid Plans and One Best Planned Lay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cambionarewhereitsat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cambionarewhereitsat/gifts).



> This is an exchange fic, belated Valentine's but I can hopefully be forgiven on account of the length!
> 
> The request was as follows -  
> I'm amused by the idea of Connor not really understanding how to be romantic or sexy, or trying too damn hard to be romantic when all Hank really needs is to be loved by Connor. ^_^  
> Wireplay, bottom!Hank, lingerie, Connor with male and female bottom parts or really strange anatomy that Hank is a little unsure about at first but gets into
> 
> I am aware that these were meant to be _options_ to pick from, but I managed to turn it into a checklist. Oops?
> 
> I might have gone a step too far with the really strange anatomy but like Connor, I try not to do things by half.
> 
> \--
> 
> Much thanks to my betas, cheer-readers and enablers - [Dana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana), [MamaSuga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaSuga/pseuds/MamaSuga), and [Stujet9rainshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stujet9rainshine/pseuds/Stujet9rainshine) any remining boo boos are entirely mine!!

1 - Dateboarding

It had taken Connor some time to pluck up the nerve to actually ask Hank if he wished to engage in a romantic relationship. Thankfully his request had been greeted with enthusiasm.

His request to court Hank the human way had been less well received. "Connor, I don't need anything fancy. We're already halfway to dating anyway. I figured you asking was just a formality."

Connor liked that Hank seemed to assume they would get there anyway, but Connor was less sure. He had emotions, now, but he was still very new to being human, it had only been a few months since the revolution.

In spite of having his own small apartment, Connor still spent most evenings in Hank's company. Either just talking, or 'broadening his popular culture education' as Connor described it. 'Watching dumb old movies,' as Hank put it. For all his grumbling, Hank seemed to enjoy the movies as much as Connor did.

"YOU'VE dated before, Hank. I haven't. I'd like to at least go about some things in a normal human fashion."

Hank had finally relented, now they stood at the edge of a concrete expanse. "Skateboarding? This is your idea of a first date?" Connor held a skateboard in each hand.

"It's an activity I know you have some experience in, but that is new to me. It's a physical activity that's meant to be invigorating but isn't required to be very strenuous. Like dancing but with wheels! And my research indicates nostalgia can make for successful dates." Connor's research had also indicated that certain expressions of his were very effective in getting Hank Anderson to allow Connor to have his way.

"No fair pulling puppy dog eyes on me, Connor!" Hank grumbled even as he reached for the skateboard Connor offered him. Movement caught their eye and several young individuals on one of the curved structures were performing impressive tricks. "You know, watching movies at home is fun, too."

Connor's response after watching the tricks for a moment was a teasing smile, or one he hoped would come off that way. "It is, but wouldn't you like to watch  _ me _ ," he nodded at the half pipe "do that?" Connor knew, despite Hank's efforts to conceal it, or at least be subtle about it, how attractive he found Connor. Since the whole idea of dating was to express his own physical and emotional attraction to Hank, it seemed like fair game.

While they watched, one of the individuals performed an impressive trick, spinning several times in the air before landing gracefully on the curve once more. "Okay, yeah, watching you match airtime with a couple of kids would be pretty cool. First things first, let's see if I can even do this right." Hank set the board on the ground and stepped onto it.

The skateboard set Hank another few inches above Connor's height, so when Connor reached for Hank's arm, Hank had to lean down so Connor could whisper into his ear. "If you make it to the halfpipe without falling off, I believe a kiss would be a suitable reward."

"Damn, and I was gonna ask for one as luck."

"A compromise, then," Connor leaned up, brushing a kiss to Hank's cheek above his beard, ducking away when Hank tried to turn and capture his lips. "A proper kiss, If you make it!" He teased before stepping onto his own board.

It was truly a delight to watch Hank on his skateboard. He was nervous at first, but soon began to recall some of the simpler moves. 

Connor could have downloaded any number of programmed tricks, even learned to skate in a matter of seconds, but he was enjoying learning in a slower fashion. It feel like he learned better his way, with memories and emotions attached to it, instead of just downloading the know-how.

When they reached the halfpipe, Hank stepped off his board, stomped on the tail, and caught the nose in a move Connor should not have found as physically appealing as he did. When Connor replicated the move, he noticed a flare in Hank's eyes and smiled.

Hank claimed he wasn't ready for the half pipe so they kept going on the flat areas, with Hank's body remembering skills thirty years forgotten.

After about an hour, Connor had turned to watch the halfpipe for a moment when he heard a cut off yelp behind him. He whipped around and saw Hank lying still on the ground, skateboard upside down a few feet away.

Hank wasn't moving. In his panic, Connor called for an ambulance before he even thought to scan Hank. None of his bones were broken but he was unconscious when Connor knelt beside him. "Hank! Hank!" The last time he'd seen Hank unconscious, extreme amounts of alcohol had been involved. A scan of his vitals assured Connor that Hank wasn't in immediate danger of death, but brain injury was extremely likely. 

"Con-?" His eyes blinked open for a moment but his pupils weren't reacting to the bright sun overhead.

"Hey, is he okay?" Concerned voices from the direction of the others skateboarders drew Connor's attention for just a second. Several had been watching or had seen and were on their way over at speed.

"An ambulance has been called," he informed both Hank and the newly arrived other humans. "Thank you for your concern." Connor tried to inject genuine gratitude but he was too concerned for Hank, who seemed to have lost consciousness again.

Clearly used to handling this kind of situation, the humans already had two people on their way to where the ambulance was most likely to be arriving. 

Connor knew time was subjective for humans, but he'd never experienced it for himself until now. He knew from his own internal clock that only a handful of minutes passed between calling the ambulance and its arrival, but it  _ felt _ a good deal longer.

One of the EMTs was an android and Connor quickly transferred his memory of the accident, including his monitoring of his vitals ever since. They thanked Connor, then wordlessly allowed him to come providing he stayed out of their way.

"Hey, let us know if he's alright!" One of the humans called, then rattled off his phone number, trusting Connor to be able to remember it.

Later, he could play back every second of the ride, of the wait, of everything. But as he was experiencing it, Connor wasn't aware of most things beyond his concern for Hank, and a slowly spiraling series of worst case scenarios.

A gentle ping from a nurse and Connor was in Hank's room, not liking him hooked up to any machines as he moved to stand beside him. 

Connor's study of human literature told him that at this point, Hank should look 'pale and drawn,' perhaps 'finally showing his age' or that his skin should 'match the white of his sheets.' In truth, Connor didn't notice any of that. He noticed clear blue eyes in a tired face. No more tired than after a long shift, however. 

"Concussion. Shows what I get for trying to impress someone with shit I haven't done in thirty fucking years."

Connor smiled at the thought of Hank trying to impress him. "You don't need to, just being you is enough for me."

"You know same goes, right Con? I mean, I had fun but ... movie nights at home are great, too."

"I know, but I want to  _ date  _ you, Hank, and I want to do it properly." Connor let himself take Hank's hand, smiling when he squeezed back.

"You know, you promised me a kiss earlier. Might be the concussion talking but I'm not sure you delivered."

Connor chuckled "I had hoped our first kiss would be somewhere else, but since you've more than earned it."

Despite the location and circumstances, Connor would cherish their first kiss as much as their first hug.

+++++

2 - A Matter of Taste

"What're you making?" Hank called.

Connor wasn't entirely sure himself. "Pasta." There was pasta in what he was making so it seemed a fair answer. He'd found a recipe for an alfredo sauce and had followed it somewhat closely but it didn't seem to be coming together quite correctly.

He wanted Hank to like it, so he'd modified the spices, adding things Connor knew he liked from other meals he'd had. In the week since Hank's concussion, Connor had been able to take plenty of samples of Hank's taste in foods. Usually from Hank himself, the memories of which made Connor smile.

Like with skating, he could have downloaded cooking protocols, but he wanted to  _ learn _ , not just  _ know _ . He took a taste of his sauce, finding it loaded with flavors he knew Hank enjoyed - thyme, garlic, coffee, rosemary, cumin, cinnamon, nutmeg, peppercorns, horseradish, cayenne pepper, mint, dijon, vanilla, cloves, ginger, ranch dressing, sriracha, chipotle, and cilantro.

Connor left the sauce to simmer and opened a package of dough, following the instructions until he had a tray of dinner rolls in the oven.

For dessert, Connor decided to keep it light - a simple fruit salad. He began chopping up tomatoes, cucumber, apples, eggplant, chili peppers, strawberries, cherries, olives, pears, peas, and grapes.

Finally everything was ready, the well cooked pasta was generously coated with sauce and heaped into a bowl. The rolls were put into a basket and wrapped in a towel. With a beer tucked under his arm Connor finally carried everything out to Hank.

"Smells interesting! You know you didn't have to cook right, it still counts as a date if we just order pizza and make out like teengaers."

"We've been doing that a great deal, I wanted to make you something special for dinner." Connor hoped they could still kiss later, though.

"Well, it certainly smells like nothing I've had." Hank twisted the fork, scooping up some noodles. After blowing on it for a moment, he took a bite.

Instantly, Connor could tell something was wrong. Hank's mouth closed, the fork withdrew, and he froze. Connor had scanned the temperature and it was well within human normal, so  he wasn't burnt. "What's wrong?" he asked quietly, knowing he couldn't improve unless Hank told him where he'd made his mistake.

Hank chewed twice and swallowed, his eyes watering. "It's, uhm, lotta strong flavors." Hank's voice had a strange undertone to it, similar in a way to when he was playing with Alice. Specifically when he was playing along with her make-believe, and now he was using that voice on Connor.

"What's wrong with it, Hank?" He asked a bit more firmly. "I can tell you don't like it, you're using Alice voice on me." There were other indications, but his voice is what most humans would probably notice.

Regarding Connor out of the corner of his eye, Hank nodded before he leaned forward and set the bowl on the coffee table. He twisted open the beer and swallowed it down after swishing several mouthfuls. "First-" Hank turned a little on the couch, reaching for Connor's hands where he'd folded them in his lap. "I love that you cooked for me, it's been a long time since anyone bothered and I appreciate it."

The kind words soothed Connor's nerves a little, glad he hadn't spoiled everything with whatever he'd done. "I wanted to make it special, not just another date." Hank's hand lifted to cup Connor's cheek and he let himself nuzzle into it.

"I think there was just ... too much. A lot of conflicting flavors." Hank's hand on Connor's shoulder slid back and fingers stroked through his hair. "Maybe next time we'll make something together?"

Connor's pump clenched, glad he hadn't somehow spoiled things. He leaned in and kissed Hank softly, tasting all of his spices and everything else. "I'd like that." Connor drew back after a moment, nibbling his bottom lip. "I made fruit salad." He suspected, given the reaction to his alfredo, his fruit salad might not go over well either.

"What's in it?" Hank was clearly wary and Connor couldn't blame him. Hank stopped him when he got to eggplant. "There's an old saying. Knowledge is knowing a tomato is a fruit. Wisdom means not putting it in a fruit salad."

"I've tried to research but sometimes there's too much information and I don't know what's good or bad." Connor snagged the basket, glad to find the rolls still warm under the towel. "These are Pillsbury."

"Now these I can get behind." Hank set the basket in his lap and quickly tore into one of the soft rolls.

"I've also ordered you a pizza."

Not half an hour later, Hank had a pizza box in his lap and Connor tucked under his arm. The pasta and salad had all been disposed of and Connor was just glad he hadn't spoiled everything - again.

Next week would be better, Connor promised himself.

Third date would mean sex, and that would make everything alright.

+++++

3 - Sex and Revelations

"There's not much," Connor admitted as he pushed open the door to his apartment. He'd never had Hank over, but tonight was Different and he wanted some way to commemorate it. If everything went to plan, they'd break in the bed Connor had bought two days ago.

"It's nice, though." The small living room held a sofa, an end table, and a coffee table. There was a tiny bistro style table and two chairs in the kitchen area. Owing to his closeness with Hank, Connor was one of the few androids who bothered with a kitchen.

"I'd like to say there's more in the bedroom," Connor said as he shrugged off his jacket, watching Hank do the same. "But all that's in the bedroom is a bed." Connor sauntered, or at least he hoped he sauntered, over to Hank, hands resting on his chest.

Hank's hands moved to Connor's waist, drawing him closer. "Well, wouldn't be a proper tour if I didn't see the bed." The words were spoken half against Connor's mouth, not quite kissing but close.

Connor loved the intimacy of this, shared breath, feeling the warmth of Hank's mouth against his lips and cheeks. "I made sure to get one optimized for your comfort." They began a slow shuffle towards the bedroom, not wanting to part long enough to walk there properly, and Connor loved it.

"Plan on me being in it a lot, do you?" Hank's hand drifted up to start undoing Connor's shirt one handed.

"I do, actually." Connor grinned, leaning against the closed bedroom door and finally pulling Hank in for a proper kiss. They made out plenty but this would be the first time things got beyond what Hank called 'necking.' "I'm hoping you'll start by helping me break it in." With that, Connor twisted open the door knob and took a step back, showing Hank his bedroom.

The bed, queen sized, owing to Hank's height, was made up with pale a shimmery pale pink comforter, with matching pillow cases. It was pulled down artfully to expose deep red satin sheets. The headboard was liberally festooned with rainbow colored fairy lights, which Connor had turned on remotely when he opened the door. He'd also turned on the several dozen faux candles that cast the room in a flickering light. The bed was also lavishly covered with rose petals. Silk, because Connor expected to want to do this again. Connor sent one final command and soft jazz began playing from hidden speakers.

When the seduction began, Connor had planned to imitate the voice of an old singer - Barry White - who research indicated was a popular romantic singer, and in line with Hank's taste in music. "Ha-" Even as he began to speak he reconsidered, shifting his voice from an imitation of the singer to simply a deeper form of his own voice. "Hank." His voice cracked mid-word and he hoped Hank wouldn't notice.  Before he spoke again he decided to just use his regular voice, since Hank didn't really seem to mind it.

The sound had Hank turning and for a second Connor worried he'd gotten something wrong again. Then Hank pulled him close and kissed him. Connor all but melted against him, arms around Hank's waist. First he gripped, holding tightly, then he began to tug, soon having both hands up under Hank's shirt and caressing his back.

"Hey," Hank purred, drawing back, sucking gently at Connor's lip as he did, making Connor whine softly. "We've got time," Hank murmured. "Never gonna be our first time again," he kissed Connor softly. "Let's make it worth it."

"It's always worth it with you." Connor spoke the truth and he liked the way Hank's face went a little red as he smiled.

After a few more kisses, Hank suggested pulling the covers down, not wanting to have to peel the flower petals off his skin later. "That sounds like the voice of experience." Connor went to draw the comforter down, brushing away any errant petals. Connor was practically giddy that this time he hadn't messed it up somehow.

Hank's shoes came off as he answered. "Honeymoon." Once the bed was ready, Hank climbed on, Connor beside him and he slid a hand into Connor's hair, pulling him close again.

They'd kissed before, plenty since they'd started. Connor had also felt Hank's body flush against his own. But the two combined was a dizzying experience. Hank's hand at the small of his back, pulling Connor closer as he drew away from his mouth to kiss along his jaw. "Can you bruise yet?" Hank whispered before gently nipping at Connor's throat.

"N-not yet." Connor let his head fall back, rolling to lay on his back and Hank followed. "Markus says they're working on it." Hank's large hand slid up Connor's chest and started to undo his shirt. He'd opted against a tie tonight and he was glad.

"Lemme know when you can." Hank's voice was rough as his beard scraped gently along Connor's neck and jaw. "Don't care how juvenile it's supposed to be, I wanna mark you up,"

He got Connor's shirt halfway open before Connor had to take hold of Hank's hair and drag their mouths together once more. Connor pushed up, pushing Hank onto his back and straddling his hips. When he lay down, Hank's hands rested at his hips, then slid down to his ass, kneading it slowly while they kissed.

Connor loved this, Hank broad and soft and  _ solid _ under him. He liked the tease of Hank's beard against his lips and chin when they kissed. Connor's hips rocked and he groaned at the pressure against his genitals. Which he would have to explain to Hank. Connor was torn, tell him now, and risk aborting the evening before it had even begun? Or wait, get Hank more distracted and aroused so he wouldn't be bothered by Connor's less than standard configuration. There was a chance, probably a decent one, that Hank wouldn't mind. But it was by no means a guarantee that the conversation would go smoothly.

"What's going on in there?" Hank asked, lips a bit swollen, eyes dark, his hand gentle on Connor's face. "Your LED went yellow and you stopped kissing me."

Oh. Connor been more distracted than he thought. "I- there's something we should discuss before things proceed." He spoke quietly as he slid off of Hank to kneel on the bed, hands resting on his thighs. Then he moved to lay beside Hank, wanting to be level with him, physically as well as emotionally.

"Okay," Hank rolled onto his side, mirroring Connor's position. The fact that he was still smiling, and from what Connor could see, still hard, was encouraging for the moment.

"Without getting into the history of it, some months ago, I went to New Jericho to get genitals installed. As you can imagine, equipping me for intercourse was not a priority when I was created. What I chose was not a standard human configuration. I can imitate a standard human configuration, but it won't look ... natural." Connor stopped there, wanting to give Hank time to digest what he'd said.

Hank's first reaction was a smile, his second was a hand to Connor's hip. "I appreciate the heads up." He leaned in, catching Connor's mouth in a light, brief kiss. "Do you want to show me now or wait until we get there?"

"Wait?" Connor had been enjoying the slow build, and he would enjoy it a great deal more with Hank's assurances. The fact that he hadn't pulled away was assurance enough for now and he leaned in, his arm wrapping around Hank's thick waist and pulling him closer.

Connor soon had Hank's shirt entirely untucked and half open. He pressed him onto his back and nuzzled his face into the coarse hair dusting his chest as he opened it the rest of the way. "I like this." Connor's hands rested lightly on Hank's belly as Connor gazed at his bare torso.

"I'm glad." Hank's eyes were dark and Connor could feel his erection.

Hank's big hands rested on Connor's hips as Connor slid his hands over Hank's chest, savoring all the different textures under his fingers. His unmarked skin, a few scars, his tattoos. The layer of soft over the firm muscles. He traced his fingers over the swirls of his elaborate chest tattoo, then licked his lips when Hank gasped at the unintended contact to his nipples. "I could spend  _ days _ mapping you out." Connor brushed them more deliberately, taking in the rough groan.

"Some other time I hope." Hank's hands left Connor's hips and began to undo his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders.

While Connor tossed his own aside, resisting the urge to fold it, Hank sat up enough to shrug his off also. Connor would never get over how attractive Hank was and the sight of him half naked had Connor whining a little as he leaned down, kissing Hank hungrily.

Hank's arms were as strong and warm as Connor remembered and those rough hands on his back were sheer heaven. Connor's hips began to rock until he got himself under control. He wanted Hank, wanted him in a way and with an intensity he hadn't expected. Maybe another time. He had a plan for this evening and he was going to stick to it, unless Hank himself had a strenuous objection.

Connor wiggled down, sitting on Hank's thighs, fingers exploring the length and girth of Hank's erection. According to his research, Hank was on the large size and that made Connor lick his lips. 

"You look like you've got a plan, Con." Hank's amusement was clear.

"I do in fact have a plan," he confirmed as he slid further down, moving to kneel between Hank's legs. "Step one, get these off," he said, giving Hank's jeans a tug.

They soon had Hank naked and Connor was kneeling on the bed, hands lingering at his waistband, wondering if it was the right time.

"Don't overthink it," Hank murmured, tugging Connor down against him so they were on their sides again. "Maybe tell me what you picked out?"

Connor found himself leaning against Hank, snuggled close to his chest with a broad, heavy arm around his waist. "I had a great many options to choose from." As Connor spoke he let his own fingers drift over Hank's chest, part of him counting each individual hair, and noting the differences in texture between his unmarked skin, his tattoo outlines, and the color fill.

"I'll bet. But you said non standard configuration. Now, before we get to show and tell," Hank's hand swept up Connor's back and drew him closer, resting between his shoulders. "I've only ever dealt with the usual bits humans come equipped with, so if it's something really fancy it might take some figuring out."

Hank's warm, rich voice was soothing, and his words even more so. "Thank you. I'm not entirely certain why I chose what I did, except that it felt right." He pressed closer to Hank, kissing him briefly. "I should put your mind at ease a little bit, at least. I did choose a standard human-imitation anus and vagina, in addition to my something extra."

Hank's shoulders relaxed and he broke into a smile. "That  _ is _ a relief, at least I'll know how to work with something. I take it they're generally in the usual place?"

"Yes." Connor returned the smile. "The anus is equipped with a prostate, and the vagina with a g-spot, or so I've been told. I've resisted the temptation to explore personally. It's been very difficult, sometimes, especially lately." He leaned close, cupping the back of Hank's head. "I wanted you to be the first one to really touch me," he whispered.

Connor was rewarded by Hank pulling him closer, their mouths fused in a slow, needy kiss. "Jesus, Con, at this point you could have a fucking abacus down there and I'd still wanna fuck you."

The idea had Connor laughing. "I don't! What I have is, at the very least, organic in its inspiration."

"I'm guessing, since you're being just a bit cagey about it, your something extra isn't just some dildo shape? Not just added bumps and ridges and shit?"

"It might be better to show, I can't think of a way to verbalize it without risking it sounding off putting." Having said that, Connor drew away to lay on his back. He knew from the outside, it looked like he had a standard erection, but that illusion vanished once his pants came off.

Approximately where a penis would be, Connor had a small nest of tentacles. Between five and eight inches in length, he could move them together or independently, keep them rigid or soft, and expand or contract them a little bit.

As Hank saw them, first clustered together to resemble a penis, then separating to relax fanned against Connor's hip, he said nothing.

The silence stretched and Connor could feel them retracting slightly, programmed with the same reaction a penis would have to discomfort or cold air. "Too strange." Of course, his cheeks prickled with a chill of embarrassment.

"No!" Hank said quickly, snapped out of his daze, tearing his eyes from Connor's crotch to land on his face. "It's- okay, yeah, it's strange. But not  _ too  _ strange. More strange than I was expecting but I'll -Why tentacles?" 

The question gave Connor something to latch onto, something to think about that wasn't his doubt. Forcing himself to move, he shimmied out of his pants, refusing to hide now that he'd exposed himself. "Versatility," he finally answered. "I can do quite a lot with them." To demonstrate, he sent the command to bring them together and lock them into a generally penis-like shape.

"Fuck!" Hank watched, reaching for Connor, then pulled back. "Can I-?"

Connor nodded eagerly. "Please." Hank was handling this about as well as Connor could have hoped.

Hank shifted a little closer, first brushing his fingertips up the side of the faux penis. "That's ... Honestly it's sort of how I figured Davy Jones' beard would feel." As he spoke, he loosely wrapped his hand around the base of the nest.

Unable to suppress a lightly shuddering gasp, Connor's tentacles shifted, expanding a bit and writhing against Hank's hand. They maintained cohesion but they were undeniably moving independently of each other against Hank's skin. They were also pressing against Hank's hand as Connor's hips rocked up. "Hank-" He'd fondled himself a few times but this felt markedly different and worlds better.

"Can-uhm, can you come like this?" Hank watched and felt the slow shifting of Connor's tentacles against his hand as he guided it up and down.

"Sh-short answer is yes." Connor could explain the details, but not with Hank's hand on him like it was. Especially not when he twisted his hand slowly around the tips.

"Short answer?" Hank chuckled, leaning in to kiss Connor lightly. "Must be doing something right if that's all I'm getting out of you."

Connor let out a breathy laugh. He could, if he chose, read the uncertainty in Hank's voice, face, and even in the slight hesitation of his touch. He opted not to, instead focusing on the fact that Hank was still here, still touching him. "Feels very good." When he'd given himself a few experimental caresses, it had felt nice but not overwhelming. Whether it was 'someone else' or Hank himself, that rough hand on his very sensitive skin felt wonderful.

"If I keep doing this," Henk demonstrated 'this' by drawing his hand slowly up and down the length of Connor's phallus. "You gonna make a nice mess?"

Connor's cheeks heated up and he nodded. "I-I can avoid ejaculate, if you'd rather." Hank's use of 'nice mess' gave Connor hoped his offer would be declined, but he wanted to make it.

"I'd rather you didn't." Hank's touch was growing firmer and he shifted closer to Connor, kissing him slow and soft. "I like messy."

Connor wanted to return the touch, to feel Hank rubbing against his hand. When Conor tried to move his arm, Hank shook his head "Nu-huh, I wanna focus on you," he explained.

Connor let out a soft whine at that but didn't argue. Hank slid his hand up, his fingers stroking the very tips of the longer tentacles. Licking his bottom lip, Connor decided to show off, a little. The tips softened, parting and wrapping around Hank's fingers.

"Wow!" Hank drew his fingers away, but slowly, not in a quick flash of repulsion. "Kind of ... sticky?" He rubbed his fingers together. 

Connor wanted to explain, but he was finding speech remarkably difficult. Instead, he extended the tentacles, curling them around Hank's fingers and pulled them back, soon having them coiled around his whole hand.

Hank laughed softly. "Okay, point taken, I'll get back to work." He was smiling when he kissed Connor. Moving slowly, Hank extracted his fingers, apparently getting used to the tentacles. 

Experimentally, Connor left them relaxed for a moment. Hank wrapped his hand around the base, drawing them together, and only then did Connor return them to a cohesive singular phallus. 

"I'm looking forward to playing around, but for right now, mind if I stick to what I know?" Hank demonstrated by giving Connor's phallus a few firm strokes.

"No," Connor murmured, rocking up into Hank's hand. He was happier than he could express that his choice hadn't spoiled things. Connor could tell Hank wasn't entirely at ease but he was still here, still touching Connor.

With Connor's genitals more phallus shaped, Hank's touch grew firmer and more confident. "Gonna have a lot of fun with you, baby," Hank murmured. While he stroked Connor, Hank kissed him, sucking his bottom lip and moving down to nibble at his neck. 

Connor mewled and clutched at Hank, rocking up against him. He reveled in Hank against him, warm and solid along his side, his ragged breath. Hank's erection was pressed against his thigh and he shifted his leg to rub against it, rewarded when Hank rocked against him in turn. 

Connor knew something was coming, felt his body tingle and strain in an unfamiliar way, but when it hit, it was still shocking. He cried out, his body bowing as pleasure raced through his circuits. 

Hank slowed his own motions, rubbing Connor's thick, milky colored, lube-like come against his relaxing phallus, leaving Connor's skin glistening with it.

Before either of them could speak, Connor's internal protocols signalled an incoming text. He would have ignored it, except Hank's phone chirped at the same time.

Connor managed to express himself before Hank did, with a sharp and succinct "Fuck!" He almost never swore but he believed the situation more than warranted it.

"My sentiments exactly," Hank sighed, kissing Connor and sitting up to find his phone.

A case, and an urgent one, explaining the late call. 

"We'll pick this up later," Hank promised as they both dressed, the mood not jost broken, it was shattered.

"I suppose we've been lucky, this is the first date that's been interrupted." So of course it was  _ this _ date. Connor had offered to quickly fellate Hank but unfortunately, the call had taken care of that problem.

Once they were dressed - Connor having washed off quickly - Hank pulled Connor into his arms for a slow kiss. "Part of the job, but it's worth it."

Connor smiled, "It is." He reached up, combing his fingers through Hank's hair, partly so it looked less disheveled, but also because he wanted to, and he had every right to.

+++++

4 - Ill Fitting Frills

The case that interrupted their third date turned into a nasty little mess than took over a week to really resolve. In that time, they barely had the energy to snuggle and kiss at the end of a shift before Hank was falling asleep.

When things finally calmed down, Connor had the perfect idea for trying to get things back on track. Based on a few things Connor had picked up from Hank himself, and a good amount of research he'd done, Connor had obtained some lingerie.

As soon as he put it on, he realized at least part of his mistake. The panties were inadequate, and there was no comfortable way to rest his phallus in a manner that looked even a little appealing. The top was a bra, and Connor had misjudged the amount of elasticity. He'd thought the cups were stretchier, but instead they sagged slightly, conscious of their empty state.

At Connor's suggestion, Hank was out getting himself a sandwich for dinner. Something that could sit and not go cold, because Connor planned for Hank to be occupied for a while once he got back.

Connor wasn't entirely sure that would be the case, and he pondered the matter as he lay on Hank's bed. The lingerie  _ felt _ nice, it was smooth against his skin and if he ignored the way it failed to support his phallus, he liked how it looked against his hips. With more careful thought as to what he actually bought, Connor was certain he could look even more enticing.

When the door opened, Connor worried for a moment he'd been so distracted he hadn't heard Hank return. It wasn't Hank, it was Sumo. Connor had failed to latch the door but before he could say anything, Sumo bounded up onto the bed, and flopped down.

The enormous dog didn't flop on the large, unused expanse of Hank's bed. He must have decided Connor was cold, because all 170 pounds of him flopped right on top of Connor.

"Sumo!" He tried to laugh even as he tried to wiggle away. But Sumo was having none of it, his head lay across Connor's chest, chin drooling against his shoulder. His arms were free but his legs were hopelessly pinned.

"You're interrupting my plans, Sumo," Connor said even as he scratched behind the dog's ears. "I thought I closed that door. Or you can suddenly open doors. Is that what happened? Are you a magical door-opening dog now?"

Connor considered whether to dislodge him - he knew he could do it, or at least manage to get himself out from under Sumo, but to what end? Coax him off the bed, back out to the livingroom and come back here and try to pretend he felt enticing?

When the front door opened, Connor hoped Sumo might go running, but apparently the dog was savvy enough to know that where Connor was, Hank would soon join him, so he saved the energy and stayed put, drooling on Connor's shoulder.

"Connor where-What the hell?" Hank stood in the doorway, mouth agape as he took in the sight of his boyfriend trapped under the bulk of his dog.

"I believe he thinks I'm cold." Connor pushed a bit more firmly at Sumo, trying to dislodge him. 

Hank grinned "You look naked under there." He approached the bed, patting his thigh. "Come here, boy." 

Sumo lifted his head, yawned at Hank and set it back down.

"I don't want to upset him but he's interfering with my plans for the evening," Connor knew he was whining a little but he was trapped under a dog, he was entitled to a little whine.

"I'll be back." Hank went into the kitchen, returning without the bag with his sandwich, but with a box of treats. He gave it a vigorous shake, then pulled one or two out.

The shake had Sumo half to his feet already, and the visual proof of getting a treat had him off the bed, following Hank out of the bedroom.

Alone, Connor stood and pulled on Hank's robe, belting it tightly around his middle. The material wasn't especially soft, no more than anything else of Hank's, but because it was  _ Hank's _ Connor preferred to wear it, even over the sheer robe that came with the lingerie he still wore.

Between the ill fitting underthings, and Sumo's antics, Connor felt the moment had well and truly passed. He leaned against the end of the hallway, looking into the kitchen, enjoying the sight of Hank's ass in his jeans as he bent to set down fresh food for Sumo. When Hank stood, he turned and smiled at Connor. "I figured he'd be more inclined to stay put if he had some more food."

"Good idea." Connor tipped his head up when Hank approached, kissing him softly, arms still wrapped around himself.

"You okay? You're looking a bit glum." Hank didn't try to unwrap Connor's arms, instead just wrapping his own around Connor's waist and pulled him closer.

"I had plans for this evening." Connor let his head tip forward, taking comfort in Hank's shoulder as his arms slowly relaxed.

"I figured that's why you sent me out to get dinner all by my lonesome. Specifically a sub." Hank was nuzzling Connor as he spoke, easing him out of his funk. "I take it Sumo derailed your plans?"

"They were on their way to derailing before then. I made a ... poor choice of undergarment." Connor's arms finally relaxed, and he slid them around Hank's waist.

"Poor choice how?" Hank's hand trailed up, fingering the collar of Connor's purloined robe. Connor let him draw it open a little, exposing his shoulder and the lacy strap. "Oh ... I wouldn't call this a poor choice, baby." Hank's fingers brushed over the strap.

Connor shivered at the warm touch. "They don't quite ... fit." Still, Hank's reaction so far was promising for the general idea and Connor was glad to not have been off base about that at last. "I was thinking of changing back into my clothes when Sumo decided I was cold."

"Didn't fit how? Can I see?" Hank's hand was drifting down along Connor's collarbone.

Connor almost said yes, then recalled verything wrong with what he wore. "Maybe after you've eaten," he suggested, leaning to kiss Hank lightly, then more deeply.

Since he'd left open the idea of showing Hank, despite his doubt, Connor stayed in the robe and just tucked into Hank's side as his human ate. Connor was almost ready to give up on the whole idea of doing things the human way, since nothing was going according to plan.

On the other hand, that in itself seemed to be a very natural, human occurrence. The thought wasn't as comforting as he would have liked, but it did help. Even if his lingerie wasn't a success, he calculated they could still engage in some form of intercourse. Preferably something that would enable Hank to reach orgasm, which he hadn't the last time.

While Hank ate, they watched some remake of a remake of a spin off based on a novel. the mindless stream of car chases and explosions allowed Connor to mull over how he wanted the evening to progress and finally he came to a conclusion.

When the movie was over, Connor remotely turned the TV off, kissing Hank when he turned his head. "If you're willing, I'd like for at least some of tonight's planned entertainment to take place." Connor's motions exposed his shoulder and the lacy bra strap.

Hank's eyes drifted down to that teasing strap and he licked his lips. "Which, uh, which part do you still want to do?" 

That reaction had Connor feeling warm inside as he leaned closer. He teased his mouth against Hank's, enjoying the warm play of breath and lips. "Come find out," he whispered before standing. He knew his lingerie at least looked good from behind, which is why as he strode down the hall, he let the robe fall off his shoulders and down to the floor.

Once in Hank's room he reached back to unhook the bra, tossing it aside before he lay face down on the bed. This way Hank could see how the lace clung enticingly to his ass, and not the way his phallus defied containment.

Connor was looking over his shoulder and watched Hank stop at the doorway and take in the sight before him. Connor on his belly, legs spread a little, black lacy underwear cupping his ass and nothing else on. Connor's toes curled in anticipation, seeing the hunger in Hank's gaze. 

"Fuck me." Hank finally stepped into the room and closed the door, firmly. Even going so far as to lock it, making sure Sumo couldn't interrupt anything this time.

"I was rather hoping the opposite, actually," Connor teased, giving his ass a playful wiggle.

"I think I can do that." Hank pulled his t-shirt over his head as he approached the bed.

Connor let Hank watch as he reached back, thumbs pushing his panties down. Once he was naked, he arched his back, suspecting - hoping - that he made an enticing picture. He was on his elbows, legs spread and knees bent slightly, all to curve his spine just so and draw attention to this ass.

Connor had his eyes closed and turned off the sound-mapping feature of his hearing, wanting to build the anticipation. Warm, slightly hairy knees moved between his own, nudging them further apart, then callused hands slid along his thighs. His phallus writhed in anticipation at the touch.

Hank's hands reached Connor's ass, squeezing firmly. First he kneaded, then he pulled Connor's cheeks apart, exposing the already glistening hole.

"I don't need to be stretched," Connor murmured. "Even taking your unusually large dimensions into account." He licked his lips, looking over his shoulder. "You'll just about fit."

"Christ, Connor!" Hank groaned. One thick finger probed his ass, testing Connor's assertion. "You don't have to talk like that. I know I'm not tiny but you don't have to make out like I'll barely fit."

Thinking it over, Connor decided to take Hank at his word. "You still don't have to stretch me," he murmured, practically opening his ass around Hank's fingers. "And I can promise to maintain a very snug fit no matter how often you decide to fuck me." Even as he spoke, he found himself wondering what Hank would look like in the position Connor was in now.

That thought had Connor letting out a soft moan and rutting briefly against the bed. Hank's finger followed, staying inside Connor's ass. "Well, something just got your motor running," Hank chuckled. One strong hand rested on Connor's ass while two thick fingers now pushed into him. Connor wasn't being stretched, Hank's movements were too quick and rough for that, but he liked that Hank seemed to simply be testing how open he was.

"A passing thought." Connor pushed back, letting his cybernetic muscles ripple around Hank's probing fingers. He knew from his research that men built like Hank didn't often take the more passive role in sex. Perhaps further into the relationship he could-

Any further thoughts Connor might have had were blasted away by a sudden explosion of pleasure and he cried out.

"Heh, guess they really did give you a prostate just like humans have." Hank's smug tone would have been insufferable if Connor wasn't fixated on trying to make that happen again. His hips wiggled and shifted but Hank's fingers were skilled at resisting his efforts. The hand on Connor's ass pressed down, urging him into stillness. "Tell me your passing thought, baby, and we'll find out if you can come just from having your prostate played with. I'm willing to bet you can."

Connor let out a low, needy whine. "I was wondering how you would look like this," he admitted. 

"You mean," Hank's hand ran firmly up Connor's back and returned to his ass. "Splayed out like this, ass in the air, hole- Fuck!" Connor's ass took Hank's third finger easily. "-hole slick and eager to be fucked?"

"Yes! Yes exactly like that!" At least he wasn't put off by the idea, some dim part of Connor's processors took comfort in that.

Hank withdrew his fingers, then both hands eased Connor's cheeks apart and Connor soon let out a deep, throaty moan as Hank pressed his cock into him. "Fuck, Con," Hank groaned as he sank down. 

"That-that is the general idea," he managed to gasp the words out, knowing how well Hank liked it when he sassed. He clenched and squeezed around Hank, pushing up a little, wanting to feel that broad chest against his back.

Instead, strong hands reached under Connor and pulled him up so he was kneeling. "I've been wondering something," Hank murmured roughly, his beard rubbing at Connor's neck, lips pressing kisses between words. Callused hands roamed Connor's chest and belly, one of them sliding down.

Connor lifted one hand, reaching back to slide into Hank's hair, keeping that mouth and beard against his skin. His other arm reached back, rubbing Hank's hip. "Wondering?" He wanted to say more, ask specifically, but Hank's hands, his mouth, his cock lodged deep inside Connor were all serving to distract him.

Hank's downward sliding hand curled around the base of Connor's phallus, gathering the quivering strands together. "How these would feel inside me." He stroked them and Connor managed to send the command to bind them together, solidifying under Hank's hand.

"Hank!" Connor groaned, rocking back against the broad human, then pushing forward against his hand. He didn't know which he wanted more right now, for Hank to move his hand and stroke him, or to push in deeper and fuck him.

Thankfully, Hank was happy to make the decision for him. Connor was soon bent, elbows on the bed, knees pushed wider. "Now, since you were good," Hank began to speak as he moved in and out of Connor, slowly. "And told me what you were thinking, now it's time to see if I can get my boy off like this." Hank adjusted his angle and brushed against Connor's prostate again.

And again, and again- Connor was seeing stars, clawing at the bed, hearing Hank's soft laugh and rough words as he kneaded Connor's ass and thrust into him just right. Finally Connor's processors overloaded with pleasure and he came. His cry was a burst of static and his phallus was dripping with his release.

Hank slid out carefully, then eased Connor onto his side before moving behind him. "Fuck, that was a gorgeous sight, baby," Hank murmured against the back of Connor's neck, arms sliding around his waist.

Connor recovered fairly quickly, and almost instantly became aware of something. "You didn't come." He tried not to sound pouty about it, but he'd been looking forward to feeling Hank come in him.

"Nope," Hank smiled against this neck. "Wanted to make sure you were okay. I feel like I ... maybe went too far, too fast?"

Connor turned at that, managing to wiggle quickly around so he was facing Hank, arms pulling the human closer. "You didn't go too far, you didn't go too fast," he assured Hank between light kisses. "And as disappointed as I am not to have your come inside me right now," Connor drank in the needy little noise Hank made. "I get to show off a little myself."

"Oh?" Hank ran a hand up Connor's spine, then gasped as he felt what Connor had in mind. "Oh!"

Connor's phallus, separated into its smaller component strands, were wrapping around Hank's cock as Connor pressed his hips closer. "One reason I opted for this model," he murmured against Hank's beard "Is that it allows for so many  _ options _ . I can do this," they gently squeezed around Hank like a dozen or so fingers. "I can also use it as a proper phallus, to demonstrate exactly how it'll feel inside you." Connor finally claimed Hank's mouth.

They stayed like that, exchanging heated kisses as Connor's phallus worked against Hank's cock and balls, stroking and squeezing. They moved faster and Connor's hands slid around to Hank's ass, gripping firmly as he felt Hank spill against his belly.

"Christ," Hank murmured when he could speak again. He was on his back, Connor tucked up to his side, nuzzling his shoulder. "If I wasn't sold on them already, that would have done it."

"I'm very glad they don't trouble you." Connor smiled, snuggling closer. One slender arm was wrapped around Hank's broad chest, one leg tossed over his, just savoring the feel of Hank and everything that meant. 

"I'll admit it did take a little bit to, ah, get my head around at first. But yeah, definitely a good choice." He kissed Connor softly, then let out a yawn.

"Sleep," Connor chuckled. "I'll be here when you wake up," He promised. Tonight hadn't gone exactly how he'd planned but somehow that made it better.

+++++

5 - Porn for Electricians

"You do so much for me," Hank murmured against Connor's neck as Connor stirred the sauce he made - under Hank's instruction this time. "I wanna do something for you."

"Hank, just being with you is plenty for me. YOU are what I want." Connor let his head fall back with a contented sigh. "That weekend you're planning is above and beyond." He turned his head to nuzzle Hank's beard.

"Oh, that's as much for me as it is for you." Hank's voice was low and rumbly and sent chills up Connor's spine - the best kind of chills. "What I'm thinking of is something just for you. I mean, I'll enjoy it but not the way you will. I guess how cooking is for you. You like it, but you don't get nearly as much out of the food as I do."

"Now you have me intrigued." Connor tapped the spoon and set it on the spoon rest. Then he turned in Hank's arms, his hands sliding up Hank's chest to twine around his neck. "What are you thinking of?"

"I was looking around for ... well, android-specific sexual activities. By the way can you de-virus my computer later? Anyway, most of it was interfacing stuff, how to make it better which ... Not anything I can do, much as I might want to. But there was something else. I forget what it was called but it was, uhm. Access panels, reaching in and playing with the - Wireplay!"

Connor's eyes went a little wide when he realized what Hank was proposing. He'd heard of it, but never so much as tried it on himself. Why bother petting his own insides when he had Hank to pet his outsides? Besides, Hank wouldn't get much out of it. Hank seemed to enjoy giving oral sex to all three of Connor's components but Connor knew from his own enjoyment of returning the favor that it wasn't as one sided as it looked from the outside.

With  _ Hank  _ suggesting it, even to the point of having done some research, it didn't feel so selfish after all. "It sounds like you've put a great deal of consideration into the idea." His hands slid through Hank's hair and he interspaced his words with brief, light kisses to Hank's mouth. "It would be churlish of me to say no after all that." Connor's voice was as soft as his kisses. "After dinner." He finished with a deeper, lingering kiss, giving a happy little shimmy as he turned around, giving the sauce another stir.

With Hank supervising dinner, the results were much more tasty, and Connor filed away the exact composition of the finished sauce for re-use later. He was learning, though. A taste upgrade had finally come out, but it was a little wonky. Since Connor had Hank to help him learn, he passed it up for now. Markus promised that it - and another one Connor was looking forward to - would be ready and bug-free in time for his little vacation with Hank.

Following dinner, they took Sumo for a walk, drawing out the anticipation. With his arm around Connor's waist, Hank had slid a hand under his shirt, thumb playing absently against his skin.

It wasn't until the third stroke that Connor realized he was tracing the edge of one of Connor's maintenance panels. Someone had been doing his research. Just the intimacy of it, being exposed to Hank that way had Connor's head spinning.

Once they got back home and settled Sumo down, they locked the bedroom door and Hank pulled Connor into his arms. "You okay with this? I know it's-it's pretty intimate."

"Hank." Connor kissed him softly. "I wouldn't want anyone  _ but _ you to see me with my panels open. Just promise that if this isn't working for you, you'll let me know. I don't want you forcing your way through it."

"When I was researching this, it was a weird combination of porn and an electrician's textbook. However, when I thought about doing that kind of thing  _ to you _ , it got a lot less boring and a lot more enticing. I do promise I'll tell you if I'm not enjoying myself, though."

A few more kisses, and Connor's clothes came off. Hank, still dressed, rolled up his sleeves. Connor almost wanted him to just take his shirt off, but he had to admit, rolled up sleeves was a very good look on Hank, especially when he added thin, snug fitting black gloves. A scan told Connor they were essentially electricians gloves, and very expensive ones. Connor licked his lips as he lay back, already tingling with excitement.

"The people who do this a lot," Hank said as he sat on Connor's right side, gloved hand stroking Connor's bare stomach "They've got, like, fancy rigs and shit. Faraday cages and special grounding equipment."

The glove wasn't the same as Hank's deliciously rough skin, but Connor was glad Hank was taking care and being safe. "I just need you," Connor took Hank's hand and lifted it, drawing it up and pressing a kiss to his wrist, just where the glove ended.

Hank smiled "I'm glad, baby. You're all I need, too. Anything else is just icing on an already delicious cake." With his free hand, Hank pulled glasses out of his pocket and put them on. 

Connor's breath caught a little. Hank didn't wear his glasses much, though he'd been doing so more since Connor first saw him in them. Connor had spent an hour one evening making it  _ very _ clear how much he enjoyed the sight of Hank in them. "Are you trying to get me off before you even get me naked?" He asked with a chuckle.

Hank laughed. "This is very delicate, close up work," he answered, his hand drifting back to Connor's stomach. "Best if I can see as clearly as possible." Hank climbed onto the bed, on his side with his head level with Connor's stomach. Their legs twined when Hank bent them to keep them from hanging off the bed. Connor enjoyed he rough cloth against his own bare skin.

"You also look really good in them," Connor smiled, stroking Hank's hair. Hank's gloved hand kept rubbing gentle circles on his belly, then both thumbs pressed just right and the panel slid open, the cover moving inside. Connor shivered a little when the air brushed his censors. Then he gasped at a light pressure just to the edge of the panel. "Oh, that's nice," he breathed. It wasn't a sexual pleasure, not entirely, but it was a sensual one, like a cool breeze on a warm day.

"They said panel edges are sensitive, so you'll know if one gets opened." Hank nuzzled into Connor's hand "You probably know all this."

"Honestly, I know about as much about my own internal workings as you do about yours. Enough to get by but I'm no more a cyberneticist than you are a physician. The fact that  _ you _ know that, though, is very appealing."

Hank kept stroking the edges of the panel and Connor licked his lips, still stroking his hair, but the pleasure never went beyond that. "Now, they recommended this one because it's one of the larger panels and you don't need fancy gizmos to get all up inside."

Gazing down his body, Connor could see Hank easing two fingers into the opening. In the same microsecond, he felt a touch against something inside him, and an irresistible urge to laugh. His whole body shook with it for a second and he was left panting softly.

"Con? Fuck, are you okay?" Hank was moving up the bed, his hand on Conor's chest. 'You doubled over the second I touched you."

"I don't know," Connor said, giggling softly even as he folded both hands over Hank's to keep it there. "It's good, though. I mean, I'm not hurt. It- I had to laugh. I don't know why but you touched me and I had to laugh." the lingering urge had him grinning at Hank.

"Well, it does good things for your face, you've got a great smile, babe. Maybe I had the wrong wire, wanna try again?"

"Please," Connor lifted Hank's hand and kissed the gloved palm, then his wrist again before relinquishing it.

"Alright!" Hank stole a kiss, grabbed his tablet from the bedside table, then shimmied back down the bed. "I'm giving the schematic a quick look just in case I tweaked left when I should have gone right."

Even if nothing came of this, all of the care and attention Hank was putting into something purely for Connor's benefit was making him all kinds of warm inside. When Hank kept having to twist and hold his arm awkwardly to get a good look at his tablet and still access the panel, Connor reached down. "Let me," he took the tablet, settled it against his phallus, which adjusted to grip and hold it at whatever angle Hank needed.

"Fuck, that's handy." Hank gave a few strands of Connor's phallus a little stroke as he adjusted the angle, then zoomed in on the panel diagram. "Okay, looks like I had the right wire, try again anyway, see if it was a fluke?"

"Yes, please," Connor smiled fondly down at Hank, his chest almost aching with love for him. He gave Hank's hair one final stroke, then tucked both hands up under his pillow, not wanting to distract him, in case that's what happened the last time.

"Alright." Hank's tongue poked out of the corner of his mouth as he concentrated on the task at hand. He teased the panel edges once more, then eased only one finger in this time. "It should be riiiight about he-"

Connor again doubled over with shrieking laughter. When he recovered, Hank was laying beside him, chuckling softly. "I'm pretty sure I hit the right spot that time, and I'm guessing you didn't feel-" Hank consulted the tablet and read it off "a sharp sense of arousal and growing warmth?"

"Nope. Just the laughing. Let me see," Connor reached down, his own finger sliding into the open panel. He brushed against the wire in Hank's diagram and let out a high pitched giggle. Not quite the same intense laughter as Hank's touch but clearly something wasn't lining up.  Connor withdrew his touch and slid the panel closed.

"Well," Hank tugged his glasses off as he settled against the headboard, but he was smiling at least. "That went over like a lead balloon."

"Actually," Connor moved to straddle hank, taking his glasses and putting them back on him. "Wireplay might not have worked out this time." he ran his hands up Hank's chest. "But  _ you _ definitely got me going." Connor leaned in, kissing Hank deeply. When he drew back, Hank was panting softly and his glasses were just slightly askew. Suddenly, Connor 'got' the whole sexy librarian kink.

"Well, that's  _ always _ good to hear." Hank rested his hands on Connor's hips for a moment, then began to take his gloves off.

"Leave them on." Connor seldom issued orders, but he really liked the look of Hank right now. Shirt on, sleeves rolled up, snug fitting black gloves, glasses. Combined with the heavy, warm glow from all the effort Hank put on, Connor was very turned on.

"You're the boss." Hank tugged the gloves back into place, then rubbed his hands up and down Connor's thighs.

"You might not have gotten me off by fiddling with my insides." Connor slid his hands over Hank's shirt, able to feel the crinkle of his chest hairs under the soft material. "But at least this time it very much worked as excellent foreplay." Hank didn't have a raging erection but he was not unmoved by his circumstances.

"That's, ah, that's good to know." Hank's eyes widened and he glanced down, watching Connor's phallus open his jeans and free his cock. "Oh fuck me," he groaned.

"I thought that's what the weekend away was for," Connor teased, leaning down to suck on Hank's bottom lip, then kiss him thoroughly.

"Smartass," Hank gave Connor's ass a squeeze.

"You wouldn't have me any other way." Connor leaned in for another kiss, his phallus continuing to work Hank to full, thick hardness.

"God knows I wouldn't." Hank slid a hand into Connor's hair as they kissed.

"Have I mentioned I like this?" Connor sat up when the kiss ended, giving his hips a little wiggle.

"Lot going on to like right now, baby."

"That's very true. Specifically, I mean our dissimilar states of undress. I find I'm enjoying being completely exposed while you're fully dressed. Even more covered than usual, because of the gloves. In fact," Connor shifted, lifting his hips up. "The only part of our bodies that are actually touching-" He used his phallus to guide him and soon sank down, his vagina rippling around Hank's cock.

Hank's hips rocked up and he groaned as Connor took him in. "Fuck, fuck that feels good, Con," he clenched his fingers repeatedly on Conor's hips, swallowing hard.

Connor gently squeezed Hank's belly as he rode him slowly. He only picked up his pace when Hank moved his hand. A gloved hand slid against Connor's phallus, not gathering the strands but stroking them, weaving between them and tugging gently on one or two at a time. The tender pressure drew a groan from Connor and he sped up his own rocking motions.

They ramped up that way, slowly, eyes focused on each other, each more intent on the other's pleasure than their own.

Hank broke first but Connor was only heartbeats behind him, spilling over Hank's gloved fingers even as Hank filled him.

Later, after they cleaned up and tucked into bed - both naked this time - Connor set himself the task to investigate why he'd reacted the way he had to wireplay. Then he cuddled into Hank's chest and dropped into stasis.

+++++

+1 - The Weekend

"Remind me to send Markus flowers," Hank murmured as he brushed his fingers over the fresh mark on Connor's neck. "Or whoever the hell is responsible for this update."

"I'm sure they're all being appropriately compensated." Connor tipped his head to the side, letting Hank see the mark better.

"Looks just as good as I'd hoped." Hank let his gaze linger, then leaned in to kiss the mark tenderly before he straightened. "Got you a little going-away present, it's in the bedroom. I'll load up the car."

"We're going somewhere  _ together _ ," Connor pointed out with a laugh. "I don't need a going away present." He leaned in, kissing Hank briefly. "But thank you."

Hank resisted the urge to follow Connor, instead grabbing their suitcases and carrying them out to the car. Sumo was already happily ensconced with Alice, Kara, and Luther in New Jericho, delivered when Connor had gone in for his upgrades. Sumo would be fine left alone for a few days but since Hank had options, he was more than happy to leave his beloved pooch in the company of a dog-loving child.

When Conner emerged, Hank was behind the wheel and he could see what looked like a turtleneck showing under Connor's shirt and licked his lips. So he'd liked it enough to put it on. It covered the hickey, which was fine with Hank, they were going somewhere upscale for dinner, not the sort of place one displayed hickies.

"Thank you." Connor was just slightly breathy when he sat down, leaning over to kiss Hank's cheek.

"Work better than last time?" Hank had done some research, albeit slower and less copious than Connor's. His gift was a second attempt at something Connor had tried and not managed previously.

"Much. The material is-" Connor gave a delicious wiggle and Hank almost dragged him back into the house. "-very nice."

"Good. I'm glad." 

The ride itself was scenic and uneventful, about two hours outside of detroit to a little bed and breakfast. The air between them was tight and crackling with anticipation. They had taken Monday off, giving them three overnight stays and two whole days to do whatever they wanted.

Which was largely each other.

Hank tried not to but he was grinning like a dope. Every time Connor moved, he seemed to wriggle, and Hank knew that android-specific fabric he'd invested in had been worth every penny. He had no idea how it worked but it was supposed to feel better than silk to their hyper sensitive skin.

"Comfy?" He asked innocently about an hour into the drive.

"If I wasn't honestly enjoying the heightened anticipation this was causing, I would already be demonstrating exactly how  _ comfortable _ I am."

"Poor Connor, gotta wait till after his silly human fuels up." Though with Connor's other upgrade, eating was something they could enjoy together now. Connor could only really taste, but he could  _ taste _ rather than just analyze.

"Oh! I made some inquiries while I was getting my upgrades!"

"What about?" Hank could see Connor's face go just a little wicked and knew he was in for it. God, he loved Connor.

"Apparently, while many of our commonly replaceable components are interchangeable with other models, because of our nature as prototypes, RK models are built differently inside to other standard release lines."

"Makes sense, prototypes usually get built from the ground up." Hank gripped the wheel, thinking he knew where Connor was going to this, and if Hank was right, this weekend just got better.

"He gave me an updated, accurate torso schematic." Connor purred. "I experimented briefly to test its accuracy."

"Fuck. I take it, ah, everything works like it should, now?" Dammit, Hank had put that kind of thing out of his mind for now, which meant he didn't pack his gloves. He'd still fiddle if Connor wanted but there was an extra layer of danger, and he knew Connor wouldn't like that.

"It works exactly like it should." Connor leaned over, pressing a kiss to Hank's cheek, then he whispered "I packed your gloves. I want to do that tonight."

"Fuck." Hank swallowed even as he nodded. "Yeah. Yes. Hell, I'd be willing even if you didn't have them."

"I won't gamble with your safety, Hank." Connor gave his cheek another kiss before sitting back.

"Says the man who's gonna get his panels opened and his nervous system fiddled with!" Still, Hank was too thrilled with the idea not to be grinning.

"My nervous system is replaceable. You are not."

Hank felt his cheeks heat up at the sentiment and cut across the thankfully empty road to pull over. Any questions or protests from Connor were cut off by Hank's mouth. He didn't plan to stop long but he couldn't let that sentiment go unremarked, and he didn't have the words to express himself. "Just so we're clear," Hank whispered when he drew back "You aren't fucking replaceable either."

"Understood," Connor breathed, licking his lips. 

The rest of the ride was tense, but it was a delicious sexual tension that they both had every plan to resolve later.

They checked in, but didn't go to their room, Hank knew if they went up together now, they wouldn't go back down for dinner, and they had reservations.

At the restaurant, they were led to a tiny, out-of-the-way booth, perfect for besotted couples. While they looked over the menu, Hank's hand rested on Connor's back, high enough that his thumb could stroke against the bare skin of his neck, under the collar that was part of Hank's gift.

"That's one of the new access points," Connor whispered as Hank's thumb moved.

Hank had a sudden thought of just sliding his thumb in, gently stroking Connor's wires, right here, right now, and feeling Connor come undone. "Fuck me, Con. Don't say shit like that when I can't  _ do _ anything about it."

"Well, where would the fun be in that?" Connor turned and pressed a kiss to Hank's jaw. 

"No fun at all if your pet human spontaneously combusts." Hank then tried to change the subject. "If there's anything you want, I'll get it, otherwise the swordfish looks good."

Connor leaned closer. "There's plenty I want to get my mouth around, but most of it's not on the menu, so the swordfish works for me."

"Connor, you're a fucking tease." Hank pressed his face into Connor's hair as he spoke softly.

"You're so fun to tease." Connor's hand squeezed Hank's leg just above the knee, but he behaved enough that it didn't slide further up.

"Swordfish," Hank said to try and get his mind back on why they were here - that is, to eat.

They ordered, and to Hank's pleased surprise, Connor was offered some thirium. Connor beamed, but declined politely, Hank just appreciated the offer.

"I want to be able to kiss you all night," Connor whispered against Hank's jaw when the server left with Hank's order.

"Why wou-Oh. Good point." Whether it was old age, giddiness at having Connor on his arm, or the fact that most of his blood wasn't in his brain, Hank had momentarily forgotten the effect thirium had on humans.

They exchanged a few light kisses and soft words while they waited for Hank's food. Connor kept wiggling every now and then. "I can't wait for you to see me in this." Connor stroked the snug fitting cloth collar, finger brushing against the slim straps that vanished down into his shirt.

Having only seen it on the model, and laid out on their bed, Hank did too. "I want you to keep it on all night." Weirdly, it was easier to talk about this in this semi public place than it was at home sometimes. Probably because at home they'd usually be kissing, Connor in Hank's lap or curled up together in bed. Not much talking got done when they were like that.

"Oh! I like that idea very much. I wondered why the panties are the way they are."

"Are they comfortable? I wasn't sure how they'd work with your fancy bits."

"They're very comfortable indeed. My fancy bits are quite pleased with the situation."

Any further discussion was cut off by the arrival of dinner. The swordfish was deliciously fragrant, and before Hank himself even cut into it, he pressed the fork to the top, getting the tines well flavored and offered it to Connor.

Eyes dancing, Connor wrapped his lips around the fork and drew back, licking his lips as his eyes fell closed. "Oh, that's delicious."

Hank took a bite and sighed in agreement. "Yeah, that's fantastic."

Conversation shifted towards food, which flavors Connor had already decided he liked or didn't in the few hours since he'd gotten the upgrade. While Hank had packed, Connor had gone through the fridge, licking everything.

Hank took his time, both to savor the meal, and to heighten the anticipation. In the end, he opted against dessert, nicely satisfied by the steak. The fact that Connor was getting antsy also played into his choice.

Hank's own control was starting to fray by the time they got to their hotel room. Connor set the suitcases on the dresser, then they were on each other like teenagers.

Connor's hands gripped Hank's shirt as he plastered Hank to the wall, mouths fused. Hank groaned, his hands moving to untuck Connor's shirt, whining when his hands were stopped. "Wha-?"

"Your gift inspired me," Connor sucked on Hank's bottom lip as he ended the kiss. taking hold of Hank's shirt once again, he pulled Hank away from the wall and pushed him to sit on the bed, facing the largest empty spot in the room.

Once Hank was settled, soft jazz began to fill the room. Hank barely had time to wonder where it was playing when Connor's hips began to sway. Oh. Oh, god. The android was trying to kill him. Hank wouldn't choose to go any other way than death by android hotness.

"I'd been thinking of something like this." Connor's hands slid down his front, thumbs catching at his nipples, the new material against them making him groan. "But I didn't have anything  _ under _ my clothes, and as I understand it, that's half the fun."

"Connor, sweetheart, you could climb out of a burlap sack and you'd still be the hottest fucking thing."

Smiling at the compliment, Connor leaned in, brushing a light kiss to Hank's lips. When Hank tried to reach for him, his hands were intercepted. "No touching the dancer!" Connor's eyes were twinkling as he scolded Hank.

Hank chuckled, hands gripping his thighs as he watched, pants already tight just from their teasing all evening.

Connor lacked the programmed finesses of the pleasure models, but to Hank, that just made it all the better. Connor was doing this just for him, and that was heady.

Connor unbuttoned his shirt slowly, giving Hank peeks at the black material under it. When the last button was undone, Connor turned, the sway of his hips getting more pronounced as he did. Rolling one shoulder, he eased his shirt down, exposing bare skin.

Hank licked his lip at the sight, just making out the lace at the back before Connor's shirt was pulled back up and Hank let out a breathy whine. "Con-"

"You're so much fun to tease, Hank." Connor gave a light laugh and this time his shirt was rolled off of both shoulders. 

Hank could see the back of the teddy now, the collar and a bare expanse of skin that vanished under a lace-and-silk looking garment. If Hank had been right in his measurements, it should stop just at Connor's hips.

Connor let one arm straighten, the shirt falling even lower. Finally it came off, and Connor tossed it to the side as his hips moved, turning to face Hank again.

Connor ran his hands down his body, from the collar nestled at his throat to the straps holding the teddy in place. Over his pecs and down his belly, continuing down until his hands framed the bulge in his pants that made Hank's mouth water. Connor's body arched into the touch and his head fell back.

Hank was distantly surprised to realize Connor's breathing was almost as ragged as his own. Hank shifted, adjusting his dick to make the strain a bit less painful.

Connor's eyes were almost black when he opened them, gazing at Hank. "I take it you're enjoying the show." Connor's breathy whisper was accompanied by a roll of his hips that just about shorted out Hank's brain.

Hank could only nod dumbly and Connor's body undulated as his hands moved to his pants, undoing them slowly. There was a reason male strippers had velcro in their pants, and female strippers used skirts. There was no really sexy way to take off a pair of pants during a striptease.

Unless you were Connor, the android sent by CyberLife, and you were stripping for Hank Anderson.

Connor's hips swayed, then rolled in a circle as he turned around before Hank got more than the tiniest peek of his panties. They kept swaying as he began to ease the waistband down and shuffling backwards at the same time.

"Remember, no touching," Connor said before Hank could even unclench his hands. Connor stood not a foot away and slowly dropped the waistband of his jeans, revealing black panties with a heart exposing Connor's ass.

It was all Hank could do not to grab Connor's hips and just dive in. Before he could even begin assembling the wherewithal, though, Connor moved away, stepping entirely out of his pants. 

With his back still to Hank, he let his hips rock forward as his hands slid down his front. He moved back again, close enough that the striptease became a lap dance, Connor's hands stroking his own thighs. He managed to not quite touch Hank at all but he was close enough that he had to be feeling Hank's body heat.

Connor finally turned, his phallus drawn together, jutting out of the slit in his panties, one hand stroking it. His other moved to Hank's shoulder as he bent one knee, resting it on the bed between Hank's thighs. "Now you can touch."

It felt like Hank was moving through mud when his brain finally clicked that he was allowed to touch Connor again. His hands slid up Connor's thighs while he turned his head, tongue sliding along Connor's phallus until he reached the tip. He drew it into his mouth.

When Connor's phallus remained bound, Hank began to suck harder, treating it like a cock, now. Both of Connor's hands slid into Hank's hair as he sucked him in deeper. The hands on Connor's thighs slid up, teasing the slit that ran the length of the panties, only ending to form the point of the heart, which had a tiny bow.

Swallowing around the tip as he bobbed, Hank slid two fingers into Connor's slick, warm vagina and Hank felt him quiver. Maybe it was time to get some of his own back.

Hank's other hand gently probed Connor's anus, finding it already slick and relaxed. Soon he had two fingers working into each hole and Connor's phallus, thick and heavy in his mouth. He could die this instant and do so happy.

Connor was moaning, his fingers pushing through Hank's hair and Hank purred at the pressure, loving that he could get Connor worked up. Hank began to work his fingers faster, deeper, twisting and spreading to increase the stimulation. Finally Hank pushed forward, swallowing hard and taking Connor down his throat.

The tight, wet pressure was too much and Connor came, his high moan turning to glitchy static as he flooded into Hank's mouth.

Connor's phallus softened, the strands drawing out one by one, Hank sucking each one as it left, liking the way they trailed over his beard. The phrase 'release the kraken' popped into Hank's brain and he had to swallow a laugh along with Connor's come. Now Hank needed a minute or ten or he'd come in his jeans. 

To make it easier, Hank reached to undo them, only to be stopped by Connor. "You can open them but can you keep them on?" Connor asked, sounding surprisingly shy for someone who'd just given a striptease that ended in getting a blowjob.

"Sure," Hank promised roughly as he unzipped, falling back onto the bed and shuddering in relief as his cock was freed, no longer under such pressure.

Between them, they wiggled onto the bed properly, Hank's head on a pillow, one arm tucked up under it, the other around Connor, still in his lingerie, tucked into his side. "When you play with my wires, I'd like you to be fully dressed. That's why I wanted you to keep your jeans on."

"I can do that," Knowing why Connor stopped him made it easier. He'd felt a little silly with his dick poking out of his jeans like it was. "Any reason?"

"Partly because it's how things were the first time, when you rolled up your sleeves - You have very nice arms, Hank. Also, I've found that I enjoy dissimilar states of undress. Specifically, myself more naked. NOT-" Connor sat up to pin Hank with a stern look. "-because I dislike the look of you naked."

"Okay." Connor had accurately guessed where Hank's mind had gone. Though Hank hadn't planned to let himself entertain the thought, he liked that Connor took care to assure him.

"I find you extremely appealing, but when you're clothed and I'm not, I feel vulnerable." Conor's voice softened and he tucked his head back against Hank's shoulder. "I like it, when I feel that way around you. Because I also feel safe. There isn't much that makes me feel either of those things. Not that I usually feel  _ un _ safe, but I know my own abilities. I'm almost never vulnerable, and I'm almost always safe, I just seldom have an emotion regarding that." Connor gave a frustrated little huff, like he always did when trying to think his way through is feelings, and thought he was failing to explain himself.

"I get it, Con," Hank assured him with a smile. "I think I'm gonna be having a similar feeling later. Been a while since I was the one with my ass in the air."

"I was-I've been thinking, about that." Connor sat up again, his hand moving from Hank's chest up to stroke his cheek. "I understand the preparations will be easier if you're on your front, but I would prefer- That is, if you're willing, I'd like to be able to see your face, the first time."

Hank's mind raced to articulate his concern about that. "It's been a  _ long _ time. I know my age doesn't bother you but sometimes I can't escape the fact that I'm not young." Connor blinked patiently at him and Hank continued. "I don't know if I can hold my legs up well enough for missionary to work. And my knees sure as hell can't take riding you."

Connor looked thoughtful for a moment. "If I can devise a way to minimize the risk of stress to your back, will you consider it?"

"Con, baby, I'm not saying no, I'm just saying if we do this that way, I might not be up for anything else the next few days. Getting nailed by you is absolutely worth a blown back, I just wanted to give you a heads up, that there might be a trade off."

"I'll still give the matter due consideration. I would sooner not have you injured, or even greatly uncomfortable."

"I know you're talking about my back, but I damn well  _ better  _ be uncomfortable in certain particular areas tomorrow, or someone didn't do his job right."

Connor's sweet smile turned a little wicked and he leaned in to kiss Hank slowly. "I'll be doing my job right, regardless of how you're positioned. I promise you that."

"Good," Hank purred. His hand slid up Connor's back, into his hair, and pulled him close for a slow, hungry kiss. Between just lying quietly, and no longer being compressed in his jeans, Hank's dick wasn't aching any longer, and was only mostly hard, letting him enjoy the slow tenderness. "Now let me see that schematic of yours, I wanna try and get it in my head before I get to work."

Connor gave him a quick kiss before sliding to his feet. His hips swayed provocatively and Hank watched as he shuffled back on the bed, sitting up more. Connor returned with his gloves, his glasses, and his tablet.

Hank waited until Connor was back to start rolling up his sleeves. Not quite a strip tease but he liked the needy look Connor got from it.

Hank slid his glasses on and drew one leg up, setting the tablet to rest against his thigh. Connor cozied up to his side. They went through the schematic section by section, working out the best places to work from, both logistically and to get the desired result.

As Connor had indicated, the panel at the back of his neck was the best option, at least for now. The one just above Connor's cute, dimpled ass had promise, too. That one was for another time, though, when they were better at this. The panel at Connor's neck would keep their heads close, so they could talk quietly, kiss if need be, and they both wanted that intimacy right now.

First, Hank got comfortable, leaning against the headboard, supported by more pillows than strictly necessary, but they wanted to make sure that aside from being insulated, Hank didn't strain his back while they played.

Connor knelt at the far end of the bed while Hank settled in. Hank slowly tugged on his gloves, taking his time to smooth them down over his fingers, curling his hands into fists to make sure they fit well. Then Hank spread his legs and crooked his finger at Connor.

Leaning to place his hands on the bed, Connor's crawl up the bed was positively predatory and Hank worried he'd combust. When he was close enough, Connor pushed back up to his knees and leaned in to ghost his lips against Hank's before turning. His ass pressed back against Hank's once-again tucked away erection and they both let out soft groans.

Hank's lips brushed against Connor's bare shoulder as his hands slid up Connor's thighs. stroking just because he could. "You look amazing in this, by the way." Hank ran his hands down Connor's front, smoothing the teddy against his skin.

"Tha-thank you. I enjoy the way it feels, and the way you look at me in it." Connor's head fell back, resting on Hank's shoulder. 

Hank's gloved thumbs brushed over Connor's tight nipples and he savored the soft hitch of Connor's breath. "So you wouldn't mind if we got some more?"

Connor's face and neck grew several shades darker in the space of a few heartbeats. "Now that I have a bet-better understanding," Connor's breath hitched when Hank wrapped a gloved hand around Connor's fancy bits. "I took the liberty of ordering a few more things."

"Can't wait to see you in them, sweetheart," Hank purred. He knew they had a specific agenda, but it wasn't like they were on a schedule, and he was enjoying this. He wiggled his fingers against the base of Connor's phallus, urging the strands to part. He watched over Connor's shoulder as they curled and coiled around his fingers. He waited until they had settled themselves, all wrapped up in his fingers before he gently closed them, trapping the strands tenderly. He lifted his hand very gently, tugging carefully. The effect was everything he'd hoped for.

Connor cried out softly, back arching but he kept his hips still. "Hank!"

Hank chuckled. Wary as he'd been at first, he had very much come to appreciate Connor's choice of genitalia. His other hand slid up Connor's thigh to brush over the strands still curled around Hank's fingers. Seeing the stark contrast of the strands and Hank's inky black gloves reminded Hank of what they were meant to be about.

"Let go baby," Hank whispered, lips brushing just behind Connor's ear. The strands relaxed, sliding away from Hank's hands to rest gently along the lips of Connor's vagina.

Hank let his hands caress Connor's torso once more as he drew them up to the collar. He quickly undid the tiny snaps that held it in place around Connor's neck, and set it aside. He kissed the newly exposed hickey and resisted the urge to make another one. Later for that.

"You sure about this, baby?" Hank asked softly. Owing to Connor's being in on it this time, the schematics were displayed on the obscenely large flat screen TV on the wall opposite the bed. It was zoomed in to the part of Connor's neck he'd be playing with.

"Absolutely," Connor promised, his hands stroking over Hank's legs where they bracketed Connor's hips. As if to prove his point, his head went still, and the panel on his neck slid open. Like the other, it sank in slightly and moved to the side.

"Still amazes me," Hank murmured, one gloved finger tracing the rectangular opening. If he squeezed them together, he could push three fingers in, but they wouldn't be able to do much. Two fingers would fit nicely. For now, he stuck to one. As he gently fingered the panel opening, Connor whined softly, and his fingers gently kneaded Hank's thighs.

"Feels good, Hank," Connor's voice sounded just slightly disconnected, like a not-quite-right dub. Then he realized Connor's jaw hadn't moved, so he must be throwing his voice. Right, he'd said he'd probably wind up doing that.

"Good. Now, let's see," he peered over Connor's shoulder. While he studied the wires - the ones he wanted highlighted in blue - his other hand absently thumbed Connor's nipple, savoring the soft little mewls it provoked. As Hank eased his finger deeper into the open panel, he saw a ghost of a finger appear on the tv screen. "Handy," he praised, pressing a kiss to Connor's shoulder.

"More internal sensors there than down below," Connor explained.

Hank pressed another kiss to his neck and curled his finger, aiming for a red wire just inside the panel. He brushed his finger against it and Connor gasped softly. Hank pressed enough to draw the wire taut and Connor  _ moaned _ , a deep throaty noise enhanced by crackling static.

Over Connor's shoulder, he could see the strands of his phallus quivering, twisting around each other the way they sometimes did when Connor was aroused but not letting himself get hard. Good, all signs were that Connor was enjoying the hell out of this.

So was Hank, though in a less overt way. He was half hard, but mostly because of how Connor was reacting. Hank stroked the wire again, smiling at the needy, crackly moan. "Now let's see, this one you said needs more pressure," He rotated his hand, finding a wire below the bottom of the panel, two fingers easing in. The light pressure had Connor's breath hitching, a gentle tug had him panting. Curling his finger around and giving a firmer tug had him moaning again.

"Hank! Hank!" Connor moaned when Hank stopped. "More, please!"

Hank chuckled softly and eased his fingers out for a moment. "Calm down, baby," Hank soothed when Connor growled in protest. "Can you unlock while I do this? I can't get to the risky parts from this angle." The wires up above the panel, behind Connor's hairline, they risked shorting Connor out if not handled carefully. "I like feeling you wiggle."

Hank's question was answered with a suggen gentle sagging as Connor's body relaxed against him. For a moment, Hank just nuzzled Connor's neck. Then he slid two fingers back into the open panel. "I think this one's gonna be our winner tonight," he lightly stroked the bottom wire and was rewarded by a soft undulation on Connor's part.

With his body unlocked, Connor stroked Hank's thighs again, shifting his ass until he was comfortable. "I think you can get me to overload if you play just right." Connor licked his lips.

"Good. That's the goal. Wanna make my baby feel good." Hank's free hand slid down, gently stroking over and through the quivering strands of Connor's phallus. They spread around his fingers, gently writhing against them.

Hank eased two fingers against the wire, loving the way Connor's breath hitched. He stroked gently, pressing the wire down, then tugging it up. "Hank!" Connor panted, writhing gently against Hank, careful not to move his neck too much. Hank could still feel the edges quiver slightly against this fingers.

"This is so fucking hot, baby," Hank whispered. He parted his fingers enough to slip his middle finger between the wire and Connor's chassis. The shifting pressure rewarded Hank with a shuddery moan and nails raking down his denim clad thighs as pleasure zipped around Connor's circuits. He rubbed his other finger against the wire which earned him a choked off groan of pleasure and half of Connor's little strands gripping his fingers tightly as they sought some kind of relief.

Connor continued to mewl and pant as Hank worked. He stroked and tugged at the wire, slowly trying different things, finding out which worked best for Connor. After a while, his gasps got sharper and his body began to tremble and quiver. "That's it," Hank urged as he began to tug on the wire again. Instead of shallow little jerks like before, he hooked his finger and drew it up in a slow, steady pressure before easing back. 

He repeated the motion, Connor's phallus coming together and growing stiff as Hank's hand adjusted to stroke him. Connor reached a desperate hand, pulling Hank's hand away from his phallus and just holding it, fingers awkwardly laced. A few seconds later, one more drawing tug on Connor's wire and he came. At least he seemed to. His body jerked and held still and he let out high pitched twanging sound.

In the same instant, the TV blinked off and the bedside lamp went out. Hank eased his fingers out of Connor's neck and wrapped his arm around his chest. Hank's other hand was still trapped against Connor's torso, between his fingers.

Before Hank could begin to worry about the state of things, Connor blinked his eyes. "That was incredible," he whispered. He released Hank's hands and turned around, kneeling between his legs and kissing him hungrily.

Hank laughed, shifted down the bed a bit and pulled Connor down against him as they lay there and kissed for a while. "I'm glad, baby. It was fucking amazing watching you, feeling you coming undone like that. Though, uhm," he glanced at the lamp beside them. "Did you know that was gonna happen?" He asked curiously.

"Markus warned me that certain wireless capable devices were sensitive to wireplay induced overload." Connor glanced at the dark lamp. "I didn't anticipate- Ahh." He closed his eyes and settled his head against Hank's chest. "For some reason, the bulb in that lamp is a smart bulb." A second later, it turned back on.

"Showoff," Hank chuckled, nuzzling Connor's hair.

As they both came down from their first successful foray into wire play, Hank eased his gloves off and finally got to feel the silken material against Connor's body. "That's a fucking delight," he murmured. It was smooth enough that it didn't even catch on Hank's rough skin as he slid his hand up and down Connor's side.

"Feels even better when you're touching me." Connor gave a little wiggle and Hank purred. Connor then turned, sitting up to kneel between Hank's legs, leaning to brace a hand on either side. "Have you given any thought to the timing of your orgasm?" The strange seeming question was spoken softly, slightly muffled by Connor's lips against Hank's beard.

"Before, probably the best idea. That way I can just sit back and enjoy the evening."

"You make it sound like a night at the theater." Connor's voice was teasing. He shifted his weight to one hand, his other sliding down Hank's chest to give his bulge a light squeeze.

"Then let me rephrase," Hank's own voice was low and rumbly as his hips rocked up against Connor's hand. "If I get off before you fuck me, I'll be able to focus on how good your fancy dick feels while you're railing me. That better?"

"Much," came Connor's breathy response. "Now, I get to open my other present."

Connor's hands slid up Hank's chest, then began to slowly unbutton his brightly colored shirt. Hank was stroking Connor's sides, feeling his little shivers as he did so. As Connor pushed the garment open, he stroked his hands over Hank's chest, tracing tattoos he'd committed to memory. 

Hank caressed Connor's shoulders as he leaned down, nuzzling Hank's chest, then sucking a nipple into his mouth. Before Connor, Hank had never bothered much about them, and neither had anyone else. But Connor, wonderful, exploring, experimenting Connor had lavished attention on them, just as he had on every single other part of Hank's anatomy.

The result being deliciously sensitized nipples that peaked in Connor's warm, wet mouth and had Hank groaning every time he sucked or nibbled.

"Connor, baby." Hank slid his hands through Connor's hair, his cock back to fully hard, throbbing where it had been tucked back into his jeans for wireplay.

"Patience, we've got three days, Hank." Connor moved up to kiss Hank again, his hand cupping him through his pants.

"Not if I combust before hand, baby." Still, Hank made no move to actually hurry things along, but he was sure as hell gonna whine if Connor kept teasing him like this.

"I promise I won't let you combust." Connor gave Hank's nipple one final suck before he slid down. His hands deftly undid Hank's zipper and stroked his cock as he freed it. "Something else I've learned," he said almost conversationally as he shimmied further down the bed, then lay with his head level to Hank's dick.

"Wha-what's that, baby?" Connor's head was inches away form his cock and Hank almost wanted to reach down and just start fucking his pretty mouth. They both knew how well suited to that Connor was.

"I enjoy the sight of you  _ half  _ dressed like this. I believe the word is 'debauched.'" Connor gazed up at him. "Your shirt open but not removed, pants open, just enough to expose your cock. If we didn't have other plans, I would be riding you like this. I will certainly be doing so later this weekend."

Before Hank could render an opinion, Connor dropped his head to draw a wet tongue up his length and blasted any thoughts out of Hank's mind. One thing that had been consistent about Connor, first as partners, then as friends, and when dating, he never did anything by half measures. That included his frequent attempts to suck Hank's brain out through his dick.

The bedroom was soon filled with deep groans and obscene slurping noises as Connor bobbed and sucked. He fondled Hank's balls, knowing just how and when to squeeze and tug.

Hank slid his hands through Connor's hair, groaning with pleasure and rocking up into his hungry mouth. He kept trying to speak, just to tell Connor how good it felt, but whenever he managed to get a lungful of air, Connor sucked extra hard and all Hank could do was moan.

Connor seemed to know the exact moment when Hank tripped from needy to painfully desperate. He didn't allow Hank to stay there long, instead redoubling his efforts until he was swallowing Hank's come.

While Hank was still trying to catch his breath, Connor slid up Hank's body, straddling his waist and leaning down to lick and nuzzle at his neck.

Hank wrapped his arms around Connor, turning his head to catch his mouth in a few sloppy kisses. Once Hank's breathing evened out, he slid a hand into Connor's hair and kissed him firmly. "That was wonderful." he nuzzled Connor when the kiss ended. "YOU are wonderful."

Connor's smile was shy and he pressed light kisses to Hank's lips. "Thank you. I think very much the same of you." He sat up, then, his hands sliding down Hank's chest and belly, squeezing gently as he went.

Hank rested his hands on Connor's thighs and gazed up at him, still and always amazed at where they'd ended up. That Connor, with all his choices, had picked Hank. 

"I should probably go wash up before the big event." Hank stroked Connor's thighs, just enjoying the sight of him for another few moments. The teddy clung to him just right, the hickey from earlier begging for company.

"You don't have to," Connor pointed out, even as he leaned down, kissing Hank once more and sliding off him.

"I know." Hank sat up, shrugging off his shirt. "I'll feel more comfortable if I do, though." Standing by the bed, he undressed and strode toward the shower. Connor let out a wolf whistle and Hank had to laugh.

In the spacious bathroom, Hank took care of business, then ran the shower, letting it heat up as he pulled his hair back, going so far as to use the complimentary shower cap. He showered thoroughly, especially his ass. He knew it probably wouldn't matter to Connor but for his first time bottoming for Connor, he wanted to make it as good as possible. That meant nice and clean. Also the hot water would help limber him up a little, since Connor wanted him on his back, and he was more than happy to accommodate.

Hank dried off thoroughly, tossing the shower cap and letting his hair fall down. He gave his beard a scratch while he combed his hair. Finally there was nothing else to fuss with, and he stepped out in a subtle billow of warm air.

The bed had different sheets and Connor was hefting a pillow into a pillow case that matched the sheets. 

"What's this all about?" Hank asked as Connor added the pillow to the bed, near the center, on top of another one. Hank's throne for the festivities.

"I suspected the sheets wouldn't be nearly good enough, and I wanted to spoil you, so I had them delivered and brought up to the room while we were at dinner." Connor's hips swayed as he walked over to Hank, arms twining around his neck as he leaned in for a kiss. "Are you ready?"

"Ready, sweetheart." Hank stole one more kiss before climbing into the bed, hips resting on the stack of pillows, arms wrapped around the one under his chest.

Hank felt the bed shift as Connor climbed on behind him, those smooth hands rubbing up his thighs and kneading his ass. "I've been looking forward to this." Connor bent, letting Hank take his weight as he draped himself over him.

Hank turned his head, smiling when Connor brushed his hair back from his face. "So have I, baby. Been a long time but fuck I want to feel you." They shared a slightly awkward kiss before Connor nuzzled his shoulder.

"I don't have your gift for dirty talk," Connor said, and his breath against Hank's spine had him shivering with pleasure. "But I want you to know how ... fervently I've been anticipating this."

Hank gasped a little as he felt Connor's fancy bits stroking his thighs, cock, between his cheeks. "I'm getting that impression. I just hope it lives up to the hype, baby. And for the record, I like your dirty talk."

"I'm overly precise," Connor began kissing his way down Hank's spine, alternating kissing with talking. "I don't have your knack for profanity." A few more kisses. "I sometimes focus on the wrong details." He reached the slightly ticklish spot at the small of Hank's back. "But all evidence supports your assertion."

Connor's breath and his featherlight kisses had Hank letting out a soft chuckle. "Fuckin' told you." Hank could feel Connor smile against his ass.

A few seconds later, Connor gently parted Hank's cheeks and stroked his tongue over his tight pucker. 

LIke everything else, Connor did not do half measures, and it wasn't long before Hank was moaning as that tongue worked him open. Connor licked and thrust and wiggled his tongue tirelessly. 

Hank let out a needy whine when that tongue finally stopped. The bed shifted as Connor sat up and moved closer. "I very much look forward to repeating that experience."

"An-any time, baby," Hank hadn't been rimmed like that in all his life, and it had been very near a religious fucking experience. He was still catching his breath when he felt a slim finger ease its way in. 

Connor barely had to push, the first finger slid right in. The second almost as easily. "You're already so open," Connor sounded almost awed. "I could probably have you right now. Just slide right into you." Conor worked a third finger in and only then did Hank feel something like a stretch again.

"C-could, yeah. I'd fuckin' let you. Con, please!" Connor curled his fingers just right and cut off any further begging, replacing it with a strangled moan.

"I'm well aware that you could easily accommodate my phallus in its relaxed state. But you expressed a desire to be-" Hank heard his own voice and buried his face in the pillow. "'stretched all to fucking hell' and I intend to provide you with exactly that."

Hank all but sobbed into his pillow, loving how well Connor played him. He could stop this, they'd talked about that, too. He didn't want to stop, not yet, probably not ever. "Gonna ruin me for anyone else, baby." Hank mumbled the words, nuzzling the pillow as he felt Connor begin working in a fourth finger.

"Excellent!" Connor was a bit too fucking cheerful about that and Hank let out a huff of laughter. One hand kneaded Hank's ass cheek, four fingers working in and out, twisting, and eventually starting to spread, forcing Hank to stretch more.

"Con!" Hank groaned with pleasure, to his own surprise, half hard again. He'd probably come again when Connor fucked him, which shocked Hank.

"There," Connor said almost soothingly as he eased his fingers out. "Are you alright, Hank?" Connor's hands slid up Hank's ass, kneading gently.

"Fine," Hank groaned. God he was throbbing all over, and Connor hadn't even fucked him yet. With Connor's help, he rolled over, only briefly surprised to find a pillow placed just right to support his back. "Get down here, baby." Hank gave Connor a playful tug.

Connor leaned down, bracing his arms as he kissed Hank, grinning against his mouth. "This is exactly where I've wanted to be all night." Connor was settling between Hank's legs, still kissing him softly as he stroked Hank's spread thighs.

"Good, been wanting you right here for a while." Hank slid his hands up and down Connor's sides, loving the material against his skin. He let his hands slide down over Connor's panties, tracing the heart with his fingertips.

Connor shivered and smiled. "The best part is," he spoke between teasing kisses to Hank's mouth "I don't need my hands." He demonstrated by sliding his own hands over Hank's chest, squeezing his belly. then he reached further down, hooking Hank's knees under his hands and lifting just slightly, putting Hank's hips at a much better angle to get fucked.

Hank drew in a breath when he felt the narrow tip of Connor's phallus press against his well stretched entrance. Not as stretched as it would be once Connor was through with him, though. At least he fucking hoped not. "Now that's a fantastic little trick," Hank chuckled. 

They kept kissing softly, hands stroking and touching as Connor's phallus pushed deeper into Hank. Finally he could feel the material of Connor's panties against his skin. Connor wasn't done, though.

"You've noticed I can vary the dimensions of my phallus," Connor sucked on Hank's bottom lip. While he did, Hank felt said phallus begin to thicken. Connor gave Hank just enough time to register the change before he began to move.

Stretched as he was, Hank could feel Connor getting thicker, a little bit with every stroke and fuck it felt good. He gripped Connor's trim waist, his head rolling back as the pace increased. Hank's breath hitched when Connor stretched him further, and he groaned when those glorious fancy bits of his found his prostate.

Before Hank even realized it, he was hard again, his cock throbbing in time with his ass. "Fuck! Con, baby! So fuckng good!" He felt so stretched, so incredibly fucking  _ open _ , it was almost too much.

Only ever almost, though. The expansion of Connor's dick stopped just this shy of really hurting, leaving only a delicious stretch that Hank knew he'd be feeling for  _ days _ . 

Connor pulled him down the bed, pillow and all. Hank found himself holding his legs up as Connor braced himself on the bed. Then he began drilling into Hank relentlessly. Hank was torn between closing his eyes and just revel in it, or watching Connor.

In the end, watching Connor, or trying to, won. That teddy, the panties, the flushed and needy look on his face as he pounded Hank into the mattress.

Realizing Hank was hard once again, Connor's gaze turned just this side of wicked. He gripped the headboard behind Hank, his other hand reaching to stroke Hank's cock. His hips continued to snap forward in a deep, driving pace.

That would prove to be too much, that perfect hand tugging his cock just right. Hank came so hard he very nearly blacked out. He felt a few more hard shoves into him, a deep pulse of wetness, then he heard a burst of static, and Connor's body was slumped against his, both of them panting.

After a few breathless, sloppy kisses, Connor took hold of Hank's legs, lowering them slowly as he withdrew. Connor slid off the bed and leaned in to kiss Hank once more with a whispered 'be right back' before padding off to the bathroom.

Hank was still trying to catch his breath, feeling exhausted and energized and tingly and sore and so fucking in love he was gonna burst with it.

"I love you, Connor." Hank had planned to be suave and romantic when he actually said it. Or maybe a situation that could be called cute. He hadn't planned it to come out while he had Connor tenderly cleaning his very freshly fucked asshole.

The surprised but incredibly pleased look on Connor's face said he hadn't been expecting it either. "I love you too, Hank." He kept cleaning as he spoke, which was so fucking like Connor. "I think I've loved you since before I knew what it was." He finished his ministrations and set the washcloth aside. "There's always been this warm, cozy place inside me, and whenever I think about that feeling, I think about you." 

Hank was still too boneless to move and Connor seemed happy to rearrange the pillows for them to sleep. At long last, Hank had his head on a pillow, and a soft, still lingerie clad android spooned against his naked front under the covers. He pressed a kiss to Connor's shoulder, smiling at the little sound of pleasure. "Good night, baby."

"Good night, Hank. I love you." Connor's voice was soft and quiet, and he rubbed his hands over Hank's forearms where they wrapped around him.

"Love you too, baby. Always." Hank nuzzled his face against Connor's neck and finally dropped off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to hit all the tags, even minor ones, but if there's anything you feel should be added, to either warn or entice, please let me know! Thank you for reading!


End file.
